mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.3.10 (Advance Server)
I. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins 1. 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2018/8/24 05:01:00 to 2018/8/31 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) *'Akai;CIint;Estes;Hilda;Vexana;Harley;lritheI;Pharsa' 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: *'Gatotkaca;Ruby;Lancelot;Aurora;Karrie;VaIir' 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2018/08/31 05:01:00 to 2018/09/07 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) *'Clint;Fanny;Kagura;AIpha;CycIops;Moskov;Roger;HeIcurt' 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: *'Hayabusa;Sun;Johnson;Vexana;Harley;Martis' 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2018/09/14 05:01:00 to 2018/09/21 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) *'Akai;Lolita;Kagura;Johnson;HiIda;Lancelot;Karrie;Jawhead' 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: *'Fanny;Argus;Lesley;AngeIa;Gusion;Uranus' 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2018/09/21 05:01:00 to 2018/09/28 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) *'Franco;Clint;Karina;Hayabusa;Lapu-Lapu;Harley;Lancelot;LesIey' 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: *'Sun;Moskov;Hylos;Vexana;Zhask;Helcurt;' 2.Lunox and her skin Mary will be available as a bundle. Launch week 30% Diamonds Off. Available from 4th, September (Server Time) II. Hero Adjustments Alice *'Blood Ode': Adjusted HP Regen every second to 80/100/120 from 50/70/90. Valir *'Arcane Flame': Adjusted CD to 15/12.5/10 from 20/16/12. Cyclops *Adjusted HP Growth to 162.6 from 152.6. Martis *'Ashura Aura': Now the skill inflicts a strong slow effect on the enemy, instead of short stunning. Increased Base Damage by 60 at all levels (From 280 - 480 to 340 - 540). Ruby *'Be good!': Adjusted the damage ratio of melee attack to Attack Wave to 0.2:0.8 from 05:05. Total damage remains. *'Don't run, Wolf King!': Fixed a bug when the 2nd phase of this skill sometimes causes no damage. Jawhead *'Ejector': The shield now stays after casting this skill. Selena *'Abyssal Trap': Increased Base Damage by 50 at all levels. *'Soul Eater': Increased Base Damage by 50 at all levels. *'Symbiosis': Decreased the damage buff gained from Abyssal Mark by 50 at all levels. Kagura *'Yin Yang Overturn': Now the damage scales with Magic Attack under all conditions. Fury *Increased price to 2350 from 2200. Hanabi *'Ninjutsu: Petal Barrage': No mana is used if the attack doesn't bounce. *'Forbidden Jutsu: Higanbana': Improved the visual effect. Argus *'Demonic Grip': Now shows the position of enemies hiding in the bush, if Argus hits them with this skill. Zhask *'Nightmaric Spawn': Now CD is reducted normally when Nightmaric Spawn is killed. III. Battlefield Adjustments 'Battlefield': :1. Increased the Base Damage of Spiders by 30%. :2. Increased the Base HP of the Reaper by 30%. :3. Decreased the Base Attack of Spiders by 50% and increased Base Attack Speed by 50%. :4. When equipping Jungling equipment items, players now gain 30% less EXP in the first 4 minutes from enemy minions, instead of 20% :5. Survival Mode Added a new Vehicle item: Transforms into an off-road vehicle. Allied heroes can get in the car and take a ride before the car starts to accelerate. The car deals damage to the first enemy hit and knock them back. :6. Improved the visual effect for different class of heroes. 'Emblems:' :1. Custom Mage Emblem - Touch changed to Shop. :2. Custom Marksman Emblem - Pursuit changed to Flash. :3. Custom Support Emblem - Hand changed to Avarice. :4. Custom Support Emblem - Like A Rock changed to of Blood. IV. System Adjustments 1. Improved the button for switching different skill sets for such heroes in Hero. 2. Inactive members will automatically be kicked out after staying offline for more than 2 months. 3. Now purchasing chests using Mentor Points will not decrease the limit of Mentor Points. V. BUG Fixes 1. Improved the description for some of the Emblems & Talents. 2. Fixed a bug that may happen under spectator's view when it comes to heroes with invisible abilities. Category:Patch Notes